Feliz cumpleaños, idiota
by Otabear-Bajin
Summary: El 16 de junio debería ser un día sumamente especial para Marco, pero este prefiere dejarlo de lado. Lo que no sabe es que Jean no permitirá eso.


Mi primer Jean x Marco, mi OTP suprema de Shingeki no Kyojin, como regalo de cumpleaños a mi querido chico pecas.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Quizás para la tropa de reclutas 104 el 16 de junio era un día común y corriente. En cierto punto lo era, había empezado igual que cualquier otro día. Primero habían corrido unos dos kilómetros alrededor del campo de entrenamiento, luego fueron llevados al área de practica con el uso del equipo de maniobras tridimensional y para finalizar hicieron algunas horas de enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo, donde, como siempre, algunos luchaban para dar lo mejor de sí mismos, mientras que otros solo tomaban ese momento del día como su hora de recreación.

Uno de los que se mostraba poco interesado ese día era Jean, quien había realizado todas sus actividades de manera "correcta" aunque demostrando que justamente ese día se encontraba menos animado de lo que por si era al momento de hacer algunas prácticas. Por supuesto, eso no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de sus compañeros, pero había uno que lo notó de formas más aguda que los demás y ese era Marco Bott.

El hecho de ser el mejor amigo de Jean quizás le daba un poco más de ventaja sobre los demás reclutas a la hora de conocer que pasaba por la mente del castaño la mayoría de las veces, pero justo en ese momento el pelinegro ni siquiera tuvo que hacer uso de su extremadamente buena habilidad comprendiendo a Jean para saber que pasaba.

Su mejor amigo se había enojado con él desde la noche del día anterior porque les había pedido firmemente a todos que no hicieran ningún comentario sobre su cumpleaños. Y por más esfuerzos que Marco hiciera para tratar de entablar una conversación con él, Jean se negaba.

 _FlashBack._

Al principio todos se habían tomado bien su petición. Sasha fue la primera en dejar el pequeño círculo que se había formado a su alrededor, sentándose en la mesa más cercana para empezar a comer su cena mientras murmuraba algo sobre lagartijas con sabor a pollo y carne. Mikasa asintió con la cabeza luego de unos segundos y tomó a Eren del cuello de su camisa para arrastrarlo hacia la mesa donde Sasha había tomado asiento, mientras un ligeramente confundido Armin los seguía. Reiner, Bertholtd y Annie se fueron sin decir ningún comentario, saliendo sigilosamente del comedor, dejando a Marco rodeado solo por Christa, Ymir, Jean y Connie, este último solamente estaba ahí porque esa era la mesa que había elegido para comer.

— ¿¡Cómo es eso que no quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños, Marco!? — exclamó en voz alta Jean, mientras zarandeaba a su amigo por los hombros. El pelinegro se mantuvo inexpresivo, esperando que el castaño terminara de hacer su pequeño berrinche. Jean, al no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta solo chasqueo la lengua y soltó bruscamente los hombros de Marco, girándose levemente hasta quedar de lado para alzar la barbilla y lanzarle una mirada iracunda al moreno.

—Simplemente no tengo ganas de hacerlo, Jean. Estamos en un lugar donde recibimos entrenamiento militar para servir como soldados el resto de nuestras vidas, no en un centro de diversiones donde se hace fiesta por cualquier tontería. — fue lo único que respondió el de pecas, dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro.

Todos en la sala se mantenían sumidos en silencio, expectantes por la réplica que le daría el castaño a Marco, pero este se mantuvo en silencio durante escasos momentos, para luego dar vuelta y caminar con zancadas largas hacia la puerta, la cual azotó con fuerza al momento de salir.

—Vaya, eso fue bastante intenso, ¿verdad que sí, Christa? — bromeó Ymir, mientras apretujaba a la pequeña rubia contra su pecho y frotaba su barbilla contra la cabeza de su amiga.

Marco sonrió tenuemente ante los gestos que tenía la morena con Christa y luego fijó su mirada en la puerta que hace unos minutos su amigo había cruzado. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado abnegado, dejando de lado su cumpleaños para no distraer a sus compañeros en sus obligaciones, ni mucho menos forzarlos a buscar desesperadamente un regalo para darle, pero al mismo tiempo el pelinegro sentía que era la decisión correcta, al fin y al cabo cumplir 16 era igual que haber cumplido 15 o 14 años.

 _Fin del flashback._

Ya había caído la tarde y Marco se encontraba en el comedor junto con los demás reclutas, mientras comía una insípida sopa de papas en una mesa algo alejada del resto. Su mirada se paseaba de un lado a otro por el lugar, tratando de encontrar el peculiar cabello doble tono de su amigo, dándose cuenta de que este no estaba presente. El pelinegro suspiró y empezó a comer lentamente el para nada apetecible plato que se hallaba frente a él, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe a su lado, seguido de un brazo que cayó pesadamente sobre sus hombros, haciéndolo soltar la cuchara que tenía entre sus dedos.

—Jean... Te estaba buscando. — susurró Marco, mientras volteaba el rostro en dirección al de su amigo, topándose con unos ojos extrañamente brillantes y una sonrisa socarrona en los labios del castaño.

—Estaba algo ocupado, buscando algo para esta noche... — Jean reforzó su agarre sobre los hombros de Marco y acercó su rostro hasta rozar su nariz con el de pecas. Marco se ruborizó intensamente, mientras separaba un poco sus labios y dejaba escapar algo de aire a través de ellos.

El comedor entero posó su vista en la extraña escena que protagonizaban Jean y Marco, conteniendo la respiración debido a lo intenso y extraño de esta... No era común ver como dos chicos literalmente se besaban mientras discutían por un tema que sinceramente todos habían dejado de lado, tal y como se los había pedido el pelinegro.

Todos se hallaban tan inmersos en el pequeño "conflicto" de Marco y Jean, que no notaron como la sigilosa presencia de Keith Shadis se hacía presente en el lugar, convirtiéndose en otro espectador silencioso. El moreno se mantuvo mirando fijamente durante un par de segundos como ambos reclutas permanecían observando a los ojos del otro, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, creando una atmósfera algo incomoda y hasta ligeramente morbosa por parte de aquellos reclutas que deseaban más acercamiento entre ambos chicos... Y por ello no dudó en carraspear un poco para hacerlos volver a la realidad.

— ¡Ya son las 22:30 horas, tienen 5 minutos para recoger todo, salir de aquí e irse a sus respectivos dormitorios! — ordenó con su típica voz energética, obligando a todos a ponerse de pie y acatar rápidamente sus órdenes, incluso a un nervioso Marco y a un relajado Jean, que seguía todos los movimientos de su amigo con la vista.

—Oye, cara de caballo... ¿Por qué miras a Marco con cara de asesino pervertido? — le preguntó Eren con ánimos de hacer enojar al castaño, pero contrario a su actitud normal este solo sonrió de lado y caminó con rapidez a la salida del comedor.

—Marco me ha dado muchos motivos para querer como mínimo golpearlo... Pero no, no lo mataré, aunque quizás en eso de pervertido tengas razón. — Eren abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la respuesta del castaño, pero no fue capaz de decirle nada porque este salió casi de inmediato del comedor. _Que tipo tan extraño..._ fue lo único que llegó a pensar antes de volver su atención a los platos que aún le faltaban por recoger.

Cuando Jean llegó al dormitorio ya la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban ahí, además de que la luz estaba apagada, lo cual le obligó a caminar con cuidado entre las camas ocupadas por cada uno de los reclutas varones. Al pasar junto a Bertholdt fue incapaz de contener una risita al ver la extraña pose en la que su alto compañero se encontraba, aunque era típico del chico dormir de esa forma.

— ¿Jean?, ¿eres tú? — preguntó en medio de la oscuridad alguien a quien rápidamente el castaño reconoció como Marco. Con paso lento y silencioso, Jean se acercó lentamente hasta la cama de su amigo y apoyo una de sus manos sobre el colchón, mientras escondía la otra tras su espalda. — ¿Qué haces...? — el pelinegro lo observó fijamente durante unos segundos, esperando algún tipo de respuesta por parte del castaño, pero este solo se limitó subir una de sus rodillas a la cama de su amigo.

—Hazme un espacio, Marco. — exigió el chico, mientras literalmente se le subía encima al de pecas, quien que darle la mitad de la cama apresuradamente a su amigo.

—Jean, andas todo raro, dime que pa... — estaba a punto de preguntar el moreno a su amigo, cuando este puso un dedo sobre sus labios y lo hizo callar.

—Sabes mejor que nadie que no haré lo que me pediste, eso de olvidar tu cumpleaños, es ridículo... Por eso yo decidí darte una sorpresa, aunque ya casi acaba tu día especial. — susurró Jean, para luego alzar la mano que traía oculta nada más y nada menos que un pequeño panecillo medio aplastado. Marco abrió ligeramente la boca al observar aquello, se esperaba que Jean no le hiciera caso y le deseara un feliz cumpleaños, pero no que incluso le hubiera comprado un regalo.

— ¡Un panecillo de mora! Son mis favoritos. — a pesar de que una intensa emoción recorría su cuerpo, Marco se mantuvo tranquilo, observando a Jean y luego al pedazo de pan dulce que este traía en su mano.

—Era el último, fue muy difícil conseguirlo, Trost últimamente es un desastre. — comentó Jean mientras tomaba la mano derecha del moreno y la abría, para depositar el dulce en la palma de esta. Marco sonrió con ternura a su compañero y luego llevó un pedazo del pequeño pan a su boca, soltando un suave gemido de placer cuando el suave sabor a mora se esparció por su paladar.

—Jean, yo... — el pelinegro intentó darle las gracias a su amigo una vez masticó y trago el pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca, pero una vez más fue interrumpido por este.

—Tú nada. Feliz cumpleaños, idiota. — susurró el castaño antes de juntar sus labios con los de su amigo, como tenían de costumbre hace un tiempo, para darle un suave beso de regalo. Marco correspondió gustoso el beso, mientras pensaba que ese sin dudas había sido de sus mejores cumpleaños.

Fuera de ese lugar, observando todo desde una ventana Keith Shadis veía como ambos chicos rompían el beso para luego partir a la mitad el panecillo y comerlo entre ambos, mientras sonreían y se acariciaban. El moreno dejó que una diminuta sonrisa cruzara sus labios mientras le daba la espalda a esa escena de amor adolescente... Que el mismo había consentido, al darle permiso al chico Kirstein para salir inmediatamente luego de los entrenamientos.

Pero había valido la pena, porque ahora ambos chicos se hallaban disfrutando quizás de su mejor momento juntos... Y quien sabe, quizás también del último.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, fue algo de último momento y quizás se note, ya que en algunos países el cumpleaños de Marco ya pasó, pero en el mio (Panamá) no, así que decidí escribir esto.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
